


Sam Winchester's Guide to Pissing off Pouting Older Brothers

by DeathsLights



Series: Library Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Badly, Dean's pouting, M/M, No matter what he says he's pouting, Sam's an awesome brother, Winchesters suck with words, really he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsLights/pseuds/DeathsLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Librarian slowly blinked. "I think you are mistaken about my profession. I am not a prostitute, I am a librarian."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Winchester's Guide to Pissing off Pouting Older Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by my best friend Dances-like-flames who came with lovely little title. Sorry it took me so long to update! If you want to suggest things please do, but respect I that I might not use them. 
> 
> I hope you guys have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, consider this an early gift from me.

Sam Winchester's Guide to Pissing off Pouting Older Brothers

Giggling.

He could hear the flustered, bashful laughter all the way inside the backroom. Castiel twitched, the paper in his hands crinkling. He narrowed his eyes. There was only one man who could manage to make all the female librarians that embarrassed, could make them so.... _distracted_.

" _Winchester_."

He turned his attention back to the screen. He refused to get involved this. He would not venture out of this room until that man had left. The sound of keys being struck filled the room, his eyes flickered across the screen as he read. It seemed that were quite a few number of misplaced books, he would have to track them down later today and place them in their correct location.

The door to the room swung open, his co-worker stuck her head in, grinning. "Cas, Dean's looking for you!"

"I am not present."

Her eyebrow rose. "I can see you, and since this is a see-through window, so can everyone else."

"I am on break."

Her grin widened. "That ended ten minutes ago."

"Someone else may assist him," Cas muttered.

"But he needs help with mythological and biblical works."

He stiffened. "Of course he does." Castiel gritted his teeth and rose to his feet. "Tell him I will arrive shortly."

She smirked and waved as she left. "Got it.”

Damn Winchester.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Cas reluctantly emerged from his room, his eyes narrowing as he spotted the man in question leaning casually on the desk, his arm cradling his head as his eyes flickered around. Castiel unwillingly walked towards him. "Dean."

Dean turned his head and grinned. "Yo Cas, took you awhile to get here, didn't it?"

"I have other matters to attend to. I do not solely cater to you."

The Winchester scoffed. "Please Cas, we both know that I make things interesting in this boring little library. Without me you'd have nothing to do."

He ignored him. "Is there a purpose for your visit or are you merely here to make yourself into a menace?"

Dean smirked. "When's your next break?"

"I do not see how this is relevant to anything."

"It could be."

Cas frowned and tilted his head to the side. "Is your request time consuming?" The lighter haired man stared at the librarian incredulously. Castiel's frown deepened. "Is your request not time consuming then?"

Dean scrubbed his face. "I keep forgetting how oblivious you are," he muttered. "I didn't call you here because I needed help."

The dark haired man blinked. "So you lied."

He shrugged. "Not really, no. I just told them I needed to see you and they got you."

"....So you did lie."

Dean grinned. "They assumed I asked for you because I needed help, that's not my fault."

"Then next time I tell them to not to assume things," Cas said as he clenched his teeth. "If that is all then, goodbye, Dean."

Dean quickly reached out and grasped his arm."Ah come on Cas, don't be pissed."

The librarian's shoulders dropped. "You are always coming here every day, sometimes on more than one occasion, merely to bother me. To ask me inane questions or disrupt me.  Do you really dislike me that much?"

Dean shook his head. "Jesus how far off can you get? You know what, I'm going to save everybody some trouble. I'm going to pick you up after you close up and we're going to go out." Dean slowly let go Castiel's arm and smiled. "I'll see you then."

Cas blinked.

Wait, what had just happened?

-.-.-.-.-.-

His brother is sulking. There is no other word for it. Wait there was; pouting. His older brother is sitting in front TV gorging himself on his third pie.

Third. Pie.

Jesus, his brother is going to get fat. He can just visualize his brother's arteries clogging.

Sam's nose scrunched in disgust as Dean shoveled another spoonful of pie into his mouth. He needs to do something. This is the fourth rerun of Dr. Sexy M.D. that Dean has watched in two days. This is serious. His brother actually, probably, _genuinely_ liked the librarian.

Dean, whose life goal when seeing anything pretty was to flirt and try to get into bed. Dean, who hasn't so much as looked at another girl in the past few weeks. Not since he first noticed the brown haired librarian down in town.  Dean, whose eyes always, _always,_ strayed, hadn't looked at another woman in weeks.

Sam frowned and closed his laptop. "Dean?"

The older Winchester grunted, his eyes listless and lifeless, the blue glow from the TV reflecting off his green eyes.

"Why haven't you gone back to the library? Did something happen?"

Dean slumped down into his seat, shoving another mouthful into his mouth. He grumbled.

"Dean?"

"I said I was stood up, okay?!"

Sam blinked, startled as his brother stomped out of the room. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. His finger tapped a rhythm against the hard plastic of his laptop. He nodded to himself and got up. 

-.-.-.-.-.-

His eyes trailed over the books, drifting over the names as he walked down the aisle. Libraries had always been important to him, they were a place of comfort, but this one was special.

It was one of the larger ones than normal that housed various books of age and interest. It was one of the reasons he'd loved to visit Bobby so often. In this library, he had spent most of his summers and winter breaks nestled in a corner with one of the books that had caught his interest that day. He smiled. When they were younger Dean would bring him down here and read to him, even though his older brother would have enjoyed playing outside more. The times he'd been small enough to sit him his brother's lap while Dean read to him, till his voice became hoarse and dry because he wouldn't let his older brother stop and Dean never had it in him to tell him no.

He let his fingers trail over ridges and bumps of spines. This place had collected his memories, had witnessed his growth and that of his brother's. He shook his head, dispelling the nostalgia. He had come here to do a job. Sam looked around and spotted a dark haired man at the information desk and grinned, he made his way over towards him.

"Hi. You're Castiel, right?"

The librarian looked up from the book in hands and blinked. "That is correct."

Sam smiled.

A few seconds passed by in silence. Sam scratched the back of neck. "Hey, I'm Sam Winchester–" Castiel's eyes narrowed.  "Dean Winchester's younger brother." Sam quickly finished.

The darker haired man clenched his jaw. "What is your business here?"

"I wanted to apologize for my brother's behaviour. It's just that when my brother likes someone he–" Sam paused and smirked. "The more immature he becomes, and he likes you a lot it seems."

"That is false. If you are done, please leave."

"No, it's true. My brother really likes you."

Cas blandly stared. "If you are going to be a problem like your brother I will have you escorted out."

Sam held out his hands in front of him. "Look, can you just spend the night with my brother? Please? I'll even pay you if it cuts into work hours, just please can you see my brother?"

Librarian slowly blinked. "I think you are mistaken about my profession. I am not a prostitute, I am a librarian."

"What?! No! Wow! No!" Sam quickly shook his head and flushed, he roughly swallowed. He really, really hoped no one had heard that. "I didn't mean it like that! Shit." He ran his fingers through his and sighed. "Look, I didn't mean it like that, okay? My brother likes you, alright and I just want you to spend dinner with him. He's not great with words, more so with feelings, but he's a really great guy. And coming from me it might not mean anything but come on, you've seen it too, right? That my brother is nice person and I get that the way he tried to mess with you was wrong, but trust me, Dean's just an idiot who wanted your attention and it back fired because he doesn't think things through."

Castiel tilted his head. "Both of you are quite bad with words."

Sam winced. "Yeah, that could have gone better." He took in a deep breath. "It's just that I want this for Dean. He likes you and he's happier than he's been in a long time, not recently but before. He'd been happy and you were the cause of it. One dinner is all I'm asking, and after that it's your choice. Please."

"All the times he has troubled me, it was because he wanted to obtain my attention?"

"Yes."

Cas frowned. "That was quite stupid."

Sam smiled. "It was, but you'll find that stupid and my brother are synonymous with each other. So? Will you?"

The librarian stared at the younger Winchester for a few moments in consideration. "Alright, I will come to dinner tonight."

 Sam's eyes brightened, his smile becoming more pronounced. "Thank you–"

"But–" Castiel's eyes narrowed, his light blue eyes darkening. "If this is one of your distasteful jokes, you will find coming days to be very difficult and painful."

He gulped. He hoped his brother wouldn't fuck this up because he was sure that the librarian would carry through with his threat and it would be very, very painful for him.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Shit, it's cold outside." Dean let out a hiss and shrugged off his jacket, walking into the kitchen as he rubbed his numb hands together. "Yo! Sam what's for–" He froze.

"Hello, Dean."

"Cas? Wh–" Dean's mouth opened and closed.

The darker haired man tilted his head. "Your brother has suggested that the reason why you have been bothering me is because you have been trying to capture my attention. Is that true?"

Oh, he was going to kill his little brother. "I–"

"Because you have feelings for me?"

He'd bury his body out in the forest after he was done. Dean gritted his teeth and shoved his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, okay? That's why I did everything. I'll stay away from the library and you, alright. Just leave–"

"I was pleased that you had shown interest in me. That you had talked to me. I had found myself looking forward to the times that you would visit and when I found that you were merely doing so only to make a fool of me I was angry and upset. I had expected something that, that was not real and it was painful."

The Winchester took in a shaky breath. "Does that mean that–"

Castiel gave him a small warm smile. "Would you like to join me for dinner?"

Dean quickly nodded and settled into the second chair. He looked down at the table. He hadn't noticed it before but it was set for dinner. He looked up at Cas. "We can go out? Or I can get you something you'd like–"

Cas reached behind him and pulled out two paper bags. "I was notified that you find burgers pleasant. I do as well so I went and got some. Is that alright?"

"Yeah! Of course!" Dean said quickly as he got up and went to the fridge. He looked over his shoulder. "Are you okay with beer?"

Castiel nodded.

The lightered haired man brought out two chilled bottles and handed one to Cas as he passed. "There is also pie for dessert."

Dean grinned. "You bought pie?"

"Sam suggested it." Cas frowned. "He would also like to inform you that tomorrow you are going on a diet."

He sneered. "If he honestly thinks I'm going to listen to him then he has brain damage," he muttered as he unwrapped his burger. Dean glanced up. "How'd Sam manage to convince you to come here?"

Castiel angled his head to the side. "At first he offered to give me money to spend the night with you."

Dean choked and violently coughed. "GOD DAMN IT SAM! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!

 -.-.-.-.-.-

Sam grinned and shoved his hands into his pocket. As he walked out into the stinging cold, his breath fogged. He walked towards the Impala, smirking. If his brother honestly thought he wasn't going on a diet after gorging himself on junk for the past few weeks then he'd be in for a nightmare come tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh! I almost forgot, I have another Supernatural Oneshot written that I'll post in coming days so look forward to that.


End file.
